


Catboys And Crossovers

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Curses, M/M, Sam has a tiny crush on Adam, Sex Toys, SpaceHair, Spacedogs, catboy, heat - Freeform, rarepair, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: When Rowena, a powerful witch, does something to the nearest stranger (Adam) to buy herself escape time, it doesn't go quite as planned. And Adam makes some new, albeit threatening, friends along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! The crossover NOBODY asked for, with CATBOY. Not sorry folks.
> 
> Skip to chapter two if you're just here for catboy!adam.

"Rowena!" Dean shouted.

Adam jumped and looked behind him. Whatever fight had broken out had been close. He quickened his pace, just as someone slapped the back of his head. He heard words shouted, and when he looked up, he was blinded by some sort of powder hitting his eyes. He shrieked and stumbled back, falling over. His head connected with the pavement painfully.

"Go!" A man yelled, and Adam blinked open stinging eyes to see two figures running after the women. They had guns.

A third man crouched over him, and he scampered backwards. This man had a gun too. He could hear how hard he was starting to breathe but he didn't feel it, he just felt his hands starting to hit his face. He was overwhelmed and panicked. The tall man backed up, and tucked his gun away.

"Hey, it's ok. Can you stop that? Can you control it?" He asked. Adam heard his words and balled his hands into fists, shaking with the effort not to hit himself.

"Ok, ok good. I'm Sam. I'm just here to help you. That was... you might be in danger, I don't know what that was she threw at you. Did you breathe it in?" Sam asked. On queue Adam seized and coughed, sending purple dust from his lungs.

"Ok... can you come with me, and I'll-"

"No! Nigel!" Adam yelled. He was getting dizzy.

"S-Sam- something's- I need Nigel. Nigel?!" Adam yelled, looking around frantically as he started to loose his vision.

"I don't know who Nigel is. Is that your friend, or you're brother? Is he around here somewhere?" Sam asked. Adam couldn't answer. His head stung, and his vision twisted, and he finally fell back completely, laying unconscious.

* * *

When Adam woke, it was to three men standing around him on an unknown bed. The worst thoughts passed through Adams head and he looked down quickly. All his clothes were still there. If they had molested him, they had completely redressed him, which he found unlikely. Then he felt his hands. They were tied to the bed frame. He struggled for a moment, before looking up at his captors. They weren't saying a word.

"I don't have any money." Adam said quietly. They all sighed at once.

"Well thank god he can talk." The blonde one said.

"Dean, I would have been able to translate if he could not." He man in the coat said stoically. Dean, apparently, sighed again.

"Right, Cas, cause you can talk to cats. So you keep saying." Dean said. Adam squinted.

"I'm... not of feline descent." Adam said blankly. Sam winced, Dean looked amused, and the one in the coat, Cas, looked... blank.

"Right, look, I don't think he's going to hurt us, let's just let him up and see what he can and can't do." Sam suggested. Adam nodded.

"Yes, please, I need to call Nigel. I need to get home. He'll come looking, and he'll be angry. He'll... he'll hurt you! So you have to let me go!" Adam struggled again.

He was aware he didn't sound threatening in the least, judging by all their faces, but what he was saying wasn't untrue. He struggled against the bonds and pushed with his feet, trying to get leverage to pull himself out, but his wrists ached, and he gave up. Sam popped up a pocket knife with a click and Adam shrieked. He started to struggle, and Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam, do it, cut it." Dean said. Adam heard the crack in his voice, the tears, but before he could truly scream, his hand was free. He tried to swing it, to hit one of them, but Dean was still holding him down. He didn't like the unfamiliar hands, or the tight grip.

"Let- let- let go- let-" Adam stuttered, struggling for breath. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"Dean, let go." Sam said.

Dean released him and his hand flew to his head. He started hitting himself rapidly in time with his sobs, and then- he stopped. That hurt. That didn't feel right. There was something sensitive there. They all seemed to hold their breath simultaneously and Adam calmed down enough to give them a questioning look as he felt the top of his head.

That was an ear. A feline ear. A flap of skin, with soft fur. He just kept touching it, his mouth hanging open, as he made sure what he was feeling was correct.

"I... why?" Adam struggled for words.

Sam took the opportunity to go to his other side and cut his bindings on his other hand. It flew to the other side of his head and he confirmed, there were two ears. In fact, now that he thought about it, the cars outside of wherever he was did seem a bit louder. Maybe he was actually hearing through these new growths.

"That woman that hit you, she only hit you to make you look at her. She had to get the dust in your face, in your lungs. It was a spell to turn you into an animal- or it looks like it, but it didn't go quite right? Or maybe it did? We're not really sure." Sam said.

"I don't believe in magic, or spells. You're lying. These have been attached surgically. You've... you've sown them on somehow." Adam protested.

"What about the tail?" Dean spoke up. Adams eyes widened. Some part of his brain triggered, and he sat bolt upright in the bed and it moved. He was moving it. He watched the dark brown length twitch, and reached out to touch it. When he did, he moaned, before jerking his hand away.

"That- it- that feels- nice." Adam stammered, his cheeks going red. He started to reach for it again, but Dean stopped him.

"Dude, you're just as bad as Cas. You don't masturbate in a room full of dudes, ok?!" Dean snapped. Adam tucked the tail behind him.

"I need to get home to Nigel." Adam said more firmly.

"Will Nigel be bothered by this new development?" Cas spoke up. And... Adam didn't know. What if he thought he was a freak now? He whined and tugged at his hair, then pulled his knees to his chest.

"I-I don't know." Adam admitted.

"Ok, well, uh... how about, stand up." Sam said. Adam kept his eyes on the three of them warily but did as he said. Sam got behind him and pulled at his pants, making him yelp.

"I'm not hurting you! Just, can you move that thing? Just tuck it in. Choose a leg." Sam said. Adam nodded and tried his hardest to focus on this new appendage, and found it too be easier than expected. He slid the tail down into his left pant leg and Sam pulled his pants up a bit to cover where it came out.

"What about the ears?" Cas asked. Dean looked at the knife on the bedside stand.

"No." all three of them spoke firmly at once. Sam and Cas looked to Adam.

"I don't know if I would feel pain. I certainly didn't when you put them on, but-"

"We didn't put them on, you fucking grew them." Dean said. Adam frowned.

"Please watch your language."

Dean seemed to want to argue, but pressed his mouth closed instead. He looked to Cas, then to Adam, then did a double take.

"You know you two act... really similar. Cas, you don't think he's like... secretly an angel do you? Like Anna?" Dean said.

"Angels don't exist. I have Aspergers. I act differently than NT's." Adam corrected. Sam stopped digging through his bag and pulled out something, but his focus wasn't on what was in his hand anymore. He was staring at Adam.

"You have Aspergers? God, I'm sorry about the ties, you must not have liked that."

"I'm not sure you could even find an NT who would." Adam said. Dean choked on a laugh and Cas shot him a look.

"Here, sit down. I'm going to put this on your head. It's a beanie. Just try to... bend your ears down." Sam instructed. He didn't move until Adam nodded the go-ahead, and Adam felt almost fondness start to form towards Sam. He was trying to be kind, he had been all along. Even when he was scary.

Gently, Sam pulled the red knit thing over his new ears, and Adam lowered them to his head with some concentration. Sam smiled.

"See? All hidden. We just have to find a cure and you'll be just fine, Nigel will never know." Sam said. Then came the pounding at the door.

"Nigel?" Adam called. The man kicked in the door, startling the three others back. Nigel had a gun in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth, which he let drop to the floor when he made eye contact with his Adam.

Adam rushed to him and hugged him, but he didn't hug back. He kept his gun held up, alternating which man he was pointing at.

"Are they Romanian?" Nigel asked angrily.

"No."

"What did they do to you star?" Nigel asked. Adam held up his wrists to show him the angry red marks. Nigel growled and lowered his gun, taking a moment to look over Adam.

"Why are you wearing that hat? Is your head injured darling?" He asked sweetly. Adam shook his head, then reconsidered.

"I-I did hit it, when I passed out-"

"You passed out?!"

"When the lady threw powder in my face." Adam said. Nigel raised his gun again and pushed Adam behind him.

"What lady?! What the fuck kind of drugs did she give him?!" Nigel snarled. He pointed the gun at Cas, who looked the least concerned, making him the leader. Dean stepped in front of him quickly.

"Dean-"

"No, Cas. Listen, Nigel-"

"So he's been asked for me by name and you didn't give him to me?!" Nigel yelled. He stomped forward and grabbed Dean by the throat, pushing him against the wall. A blade dropped from Cas' sleeve and Sam pulled a gun from his belt.

"Wait!" Adam screamed. All eyes turned on him. It was silent except for Deans cough.

"Jesus Christ-" Dean puffed, trying to get air into his lungs.

"Don't hurt Sam. Sam has helped me. And Cas hasn't... hasn't really done anything. Dean wanted to cut my ears off, and he tied me up."

"Adam-" Sam tried, but Nigel was smiling a dangerous smile.

"Is this Dean? Have I got him star?" Nigel grinned.

"They're going to hurt you Nigel! Don't hurt Dean or they'll hurt you! Look!" Adam said quickly. Nigels eyes moved slowly from Cas' blade to Sams gun, and he swore.

"Alright. Adam go outside." Nigel said.

"Nigel, I don't want you to kill them." Adam said desperately.

"They hurt you! They kidnapped you and they hurt you star, I'm not letting them walk away!" Nigel growled.

"They helped me!" Adam yelled. He felt himself tear up, and Nigel turned and dropped Dean at the sound of crying. He walked away from them completely and wrapped his arms around Adam tightly, letting him cry into his shirt.

"Star, how did they help you? Tell me how this is helping. Tell me how those fucking marks on your wrists and ropes on that bed are fucking help." Nigel said. Adam shook his head.

"You'll- you might leave and I-"

"Adam, my star, my darling, I would never leave you. Tell me what's happened." Nigel said softly. He lifted Adams chin and kissed him softly, and Adam sniffled. He wiped his eyes and looked at Sam. He nodded.

"Do it."

Carefully he slid the tail out of his pants and curled it up Nigels side. Nigel didn't notice at first, until Adam looked down and back up at him a few times. The room was quiet.

"Snake! Jesus- fuck- no! What is- that's not a snake, what is that?" Nigel questioned. Adam looked away.

"Take off my hat. Don't pull too hard." Adam said. Nigel silently did as he instructed, sliding the beanie off his head. The dark brown ears popped up.

"They've... experimented on you?!"

"No! Yes, maybe. I don't know, this woman threw dust at me and it knocked me out. I started... growing these, and they brought me here and tied me up. But then Sam let me go and helped me hide them. I was going to come home but-"

"I tracked your phone here. A shitty motel in the middle of nowhere." Nigel said. Adam nodded.

"Nigel, sir, we didn't um..." sam started.

"We didn't touch the guy. We just tied him up in case he attacked us." Dean said bluntly.

"He was hitting himself. He may get bruises on his face." Cas spoke up.

"Adam, darling, did you hit yourself again?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded weakly.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Hush now. You were scared. It's alright." Nigel said, wrapping his arms around Adam once more. Adam swayed.

"Nigel, I'm dizzy again."

"Ok darling, alright, sit down." Nigel said quickly. He took his hands, but quickly dropped them.

"Dean look." Cas said. Adam looked at his hands. His knuckles were growing fur.

"No!" Adam cried, pulling at his hair. Sam stepped forward and reached out a hand towards Adams shoulder, but Nigel smacked it with his gun.

"Adam, this is good. It means it's a fast acting spell. We can narrow down the search and find a cure. Cas can fly off and get the ingredients in no time." Sam said.

"Cas is not an angel! There's no such thing!" Adam shouted.

"I could show him my wings, but the room is quite small. I wouldn't be able to fully stretch them out-" Cas started.

"Do it. Kid needs to see." Dean said.

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty nine." Adam said. Dean sighed. Sam sat down on the bed next to Adam, and Nigel cocked his gun, but Sam held his hands up.

"I just want to help." He said quietly. Nigel considered this, and looked at Adam, who nodded. He lowered the gun again. Gently, Sam took Adams hand.

"It's not too much hair. Just a bit. This really does help us narrow it down. You'll be ok Adam. Do you want to see Castiels wings?" Sam asked. Adams eyes widened.

"Castiel, like Cassiel, the angel from mythology?" Adam questioned. Sam smiled.

"Names get a little lost in translation. Do you want to see, or would it be too much?" Sam asked. Adam considered this. He had never believed in angels. He wanted to see.

"Yes, show me. Nigel?" Adam said. Nigel took his hand without question.

"The lights are going to flash, and some might... explode. Just warning you." Sam said.

"Yeah, he's a show off." Dean chuckled.

Castiel shut his eyes and clenches his hands into fists. As his fingers uncurled, the lights in the room flickered and brightened, seemingly to a new wattage. Enormous shadows showed on the wall behind Castiel, stunning wings resembling a bird of prey, before a lightbulb on the nightstand burst, and made Adam jump. When he blinked and looked back, the lights were back to normal, and the wings were gone.

"That... was impossible. And stunning." Adam said. He shakily stood up and walked around Cas in a circle, trying to find any evidence of what he had seen, but there was none.

"I cannot display my wings in this dimension, and if you saw my true form, it would likely blind you by burning your eyes out. It also may liquefy your brain." Cas said stoically. Nigel looked white as a sheet, while Adam turned to study mode.

"Can angels go to space?" Adam asked.

"Our presence, our... true form, can go into your space, but our vessels, this body, would burn in the atmosphere, or explode in the vacuum." Cas explained. Adam nodded.

"So you can't take me?" Adam asked. Cas smiled softly.

"No, I don't believe that's a wise idea. Your body would also quickly deteriorate." Cas said.

"Nigel, you ok?" Sam asked. Nigel swallowed and rubbed his head.

"I've heard the stories in Romania of witches and werewolves, I never believed any of the word to be true." He admitted quietly.

"Sorry to introduce you." Dean spoke up.

"Alright, well... that's enough of this. Adam, we're going home." Nigel said, standing off the bed. Adam nodded.

"You'll have some cure ready soon." Nigel said. It was more a threat than just a statement.

"I took down Adams cell phone number while he was out. I'll call when we have something." Sam said. Nigel dipped his head and put his arm around Adam, leading him out the door of the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY GOODNESS

"Adam, is there anything I can do?" Nigel asked, once they were inside the house.

"Make my macaroni, and... and some of your salmon." Adam said.

"Are you sure darling? You don't like the smell of my salmon, and you've never once showed a desire to eat it." Nigel said. Adam nodded.

"I am now."

Nigel threw a hand in the air as if to say 'what the hell?' but he got out the packages from the freezer anyway. As he started to prepare to cook, Adam found himself getting increasingly sleepy. He flopped down on the couch and tried to lay down, but it wasn't comfortable. Instead he rolled into a ball, curled his tail around himself, and found that he was already drifting off.

* * *

"Star, its dinner time. You dozed off. Are you feeling alright?" Nigel asked. Adams ears twitches and he shook off like an animal, then quickly righted himself with a blush.

"Yes, I want to eat. Nigel, I'm hot." Adam said. Nigel pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You are a bit warm. Let's eat, and then you can take a cold bath." Nigel suggested. Adam nodded.

As soon as they sat down, Adam devoured the salmon. He ate every bite and then, absolutely shocking Nigel, he picked up his plate and began licking it. Nigel swallowed hard.

"D-Darling, you haven't touched your macaroni." Nigel said. Adam put down the plate and began sucking on his fingers, ignoring him. Then he whined, low in his throat, and stumbled out of his chair, and off towards the bedroom.

Nigel jumped up and followed. He watched as his star tore at his sweater and pants, yanking them off in a haste, and turning on Nigel as soon as he was naked. Nigel saw his huge dark eyes and his full erection, and put it together.

"You're a fucking cat in heat."

"N-Need-"

"Yes, alright darling, let me get undressed. Get on the bed." Nigel instructed. Adam whined and reluctantly did what he said. Nigel stripped quickly, and when he climbed on the bed, he found Adam already stroking his tail feverishly.

"Feels good!" He moaned. Nigel grinned. He sucked a finger into his mouth and then moved it down.

"Bet this feels better." Nigel smirked. He was the one surprised when his finger went into a gaping hole, already slick and waiting.

"When did you-"

"I-I didn't." Adam said. His body seized, and he arched up off the bed, grabbing at his cock and starting to jerk it.

"Need you!"

"Ok, alright darling, fuck." Nigel swore, lining himself up. He pushed in completely in one try, and Adam finally relaxed a bit. The poor thing was pouring precome.

"Move Nigel!" Adam hissed, grabbing onto his back and hooking his legs around him. Nigel pulled out and slammed back in, making Adam cry out.

"More!" Adam demanded. He wanted more? He'd give him more.

Nigel timed his thrusts now, in and out, pounding back in as hard as he could, and Adam cried out the whole time, jerking himself off. Without warning he came into his hand, but he kept moaning.

"More darling?" Nigel panted.

"More!"

Nigel braces his back as he thrust even more, trying to hold off his own orgasm. Adam was wet, and warm, and perfect. He leaned down and kissed down Adams lips, his jaw, his neck, all while thrusting into him. He was hitting his prostate now, and Adam had tears coming from his eyes. He would have thought he was hurting him if he wasn't still desperately jerking himself off.

"Nigel- need you!" Adam moaned. Nigel understood. He let himself go. One, two, three pumps, and he was coming hard, gripping onto Adam as he shook in release. Adam made a broken sound as he came, and he just kept coming, for more then should be possible.

Finally, he slumped back. His glassy eyes began to clear and Nigel pushed the sweaty hair from his forehead. He brushed the ears, and Adam fucking purred as he petted them. Nigel smiled. This wasn't so bad.

"I need to get us a towel to clean up-"

"No! Want you inside." Adam purred, twisting them so they were on their sides.

Nigel sighed and took the end of the sheet, rubbing the copious mess off Adams chest. These sheets were going to be ruined anyway from all the sweat and slick Adam had produced. They were still linked together as Adam drifted off. Nigel watched him sleep, thinking he wouldn't be able to do that again for at least a week. That had been intense, even for him. He had scratches up his back from Adams nails, and slick still sliding around his thighs. He dozed off.

* * *

Adam woke him three more times that night to have sex. He would wake up crying that it hurt, he needed Nigel, and Nigel did the best he could, until it wasn't enough. He had to double stuff his star, using the toy they had bought ages ago alongside his own cock. Adam slept with it inside him, and managed to sleep the rest of the night.

The call came early in the morning, and Nigel grabbed the phone and ran out the door before it woke Adam. He stood in the kitchen, completely naked, and still sticky.

"You better have a fucking cure, because this motherfucker had a cat heat, and I can't take anymore." Nigel answered. He heard one of the men start cackling, while the one on the line stuttered out apologies.

"It's... it's fine. He was... it was strange, but he's taken care of. Do you have what you need?" Nigel asked.

_"Well, we need one more thing. From Adam." _ _ _Sam said.____

"What is it?" Nigel asked.

_"Blood. We need a vile."_ Sam explained. That was going to be a problem.

"Adam doesn't like blood. How are you planning on fucking getting it?" Nigel asked. Whatever Sam said was drowned out by Adams hoarse voice.

"I have a butterfly needle, with a catheter and port in my bathroom medical kit. We can use it to get as much as they need, if they can also bring apple juice and chocolate chip cookies, like they have at the hospital. I need to keep my blood sugar up."

"Sam, did you catch that?" Nigel asked.

_"Yeah, we can do that. I tracked the location of his phone. We'll be there in about half an hour."_ Sam said.

"Nigel... I think I need to be fucked again." Adam said pitifully. Nigel looked down at his growing erection and growled at Dean still laughing on the other end.

"Make it forty five."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings!

"Alright star, you're dressed, you're clean, that toy is still in there, and there's a washcloth to catch the slick. Now you just sit down here, and we'll get this over with." Nigel said. Adams foot was tapping and he shrieked as Sam got closer with the needle.

"Star, hold my hand. It's going to be ok." Nigel said. Adam looked with fearful eyes from Nigel to Sam, then back to Nigel.

"Make him stop!" He yelled. Nigel quickly put a hand on Sams chest and stopped his movements.

"Star, we have to do this. The heat is hurting you, and we need to get rid of those ears, so you can go back to the observatory." Nigel said. Adam took a few breaths.

"You know, I had a girlfriend, Jessica. She was going to be a nurse. She gave me basic training on seizure treatment, drowning resuscitation, choking, heart attacks, and... butterfly needles. I've done this quite a few times." Sam said.

"On dummies?"

"No, uh... she enrolled me in the medical program. I was doing law and nursing at the same time. They were actual people." Sam said. Adam nodded. That seemed to calm him down a bit. Sam looked at Nigel for permission, before taking Adams free hand.

"I don't like needles either. You just tell me how you want to do this, and we'll get it done." Sam promised. Adam sighed.

"I need you to... to touch it? The needle, to my skin, but don't press it in." Adam said. Sam positioned himself and did just that.

"Pull it up!" Adam all but yelled. Dean made an impatient noise, but Nigel shot him a killer look, and Cas took his hand. Nigel blinked. That was unexpected.

"Put it back down, don't push in!" Adam said. Sam did it again, and again Adam stared at it.

"Pull up, down. Up, down. Up, down." Adam took deep breaths and screwed his eyes shut.

"Push in, do it."

Sam pushed the needle into his skin and hit a vein first try. Adam squealed, but he didn't move, or look at the needle sliding out.

"Catheters in, needles gone Adam. Don't look yet, let me get the little tube on." Sam said. Adam made a choked noise, and Nigel saw the tears forming even through his shut eyes.

"It's almost over darling, it's coming out nice and steady. Just sit very still." Nigel said. Sam patted his hand in reassurance, and looked over towards Dean.

"Get him his juice and cookie." Sam said. Dean shook his head and went to the kitchen, opening the cookies and putting a few on a paper towel.

"We could have just cut his palm. Like we always do." Dean said.

"T-There are so many nerve endings in your palm! You could paralyze your fingers! Why would you do that?!" Adam shrieked. Dean shut his mouth.

"In hindsight, he has a good point Dean. You should be more careful with your body." Cas said. Dean brushed him off, blushing.

"My body is fine, Cas. It's just quicker then all the needle nonsense."

"You could at least use your arm." Adam suggested. Cas nodded.

"There. See? An alternative."

"Fine. Damn it Cas, why are you always so worried?" Dean snapped.

"Because despite your hurtful tones and forcefulness, I care deeply about you. I don't want to see you hurt." Cas said, slightly angry.

"Aww..." Adam whimpered.

"Ok kid-"

"Dean, we all know you like Cas. Get over yourself." Sam said bluntly. Nigel looked up to see that Dean looked visibly shaken. He put the cookies and small apple juice on the table and walked back over to Castiel.

"You told him?" He whispered.

"I assume he figured out on his own. We do book a separate hotel room Dean."

Nigel cracked a smile at Deans pale face. The cocky bastard was shy, and it was fucking funny.

"Done! Just got to pull out the catheter now, hang on." Sam said. He pushed down hard with the gauze and slid it out underneath, making Adam wince. Nigel held the gauze, while Sam got the tape and put a piece over it. Sam stood triumphantly, giving the blood vial to Cas, and going back to crouch in front of Adam.

"You can open your eyes. It's all over. You did great dude." Sam smiled. Adam cracked open teary eyes, and true to their word, there was no blood for him to witness, just the gauze on his arm. He picked up a cookie and took a bite, then swallowed before speaking.

"Thank you Sam. You did an excellent job. You would make a good nurse." Adam said. Sam smiled, and Nigel felt a little jealous.

"Well, we're gonna go mix this with some bones and crap, and burn it in holy oil. Should leave us the ashes to blow in his face like the first time. You'll uh, you'll have to breathe in powder again Adam. Sorry about that." Sam said. Adam took another bite of his cookie.

"Nigel... I-I'm hot."

"Ok fellas, give us an hour before you come back. Got to take care of my star." Nigel smirked. Dean quickly became uncomfortable, Cas nodded innocently, and Sam blushed.

"Right. Yeah, we'll, yeah. I'll call before we come in." Sam said. Nigel nodded.

"That would be best."

* * *

About two hours later, after Adam was sated and had the toy back in, they dressed and got the call. The boys were ready. They came into the bedroom holding a bowl of red-tinted ashes, and Adam grimaced.

"Won't it damage my lungs to breathe that in?"

"Generally yes, but this is a spell. It sort of... absorbs. There's no lasting affect." Sam explained. He stepped out of the way, as Cas took a handful of the powder and aimed at Adams face.

"Are you ready Adam?" Cas asked. His tail and ears twitches.

"Y-Yes."

"Breathe deep on three." Dean said. Adam nodded.

"One, two, three."

The smoke hit his face and he took a huge breath, feeling it burn his throats and lungs. He coughed, and for a moment he thought he had expelled it all, until the dizziness started, just like before.

"Nigel- Nigel!" Adam panicked. Nigel grabbed him and lowered him to the bed.

"It's ok star, let it happen. Just close those beautiful eyes."

"Nigel..."

"Sleep well darling."

* * *

When he woke they were all talking around him. Nigel seemed worried, and rightfully so when he caught the conversation.

"It's been hours. The ears and tail have gone, why hasn't he fucking woken up?" Nigel snapped.

"Look, these things take time. It happened the first time he got hit, took him two hours." Dean said.

"It's been four!" Nigel snapped.

"Guys." Sam stopped them, motioning to Adam. He blinked and swallowed around the dusty taste in his mouth. He wondered if that's what Nigel tasted when he smoked.

"Are you alright darling star?" Nigel asked quickly. Adam tried to sit up, but quickly gripped his stomach.

"Ow!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"My... my anus has shrunken to normal size, and this toy hurts." Adam admitted. Nigel laughed.

"He's still got the toy in there?!" Dean said.

"Dean, you wear toys-"

"CAS." Dean cut him off. Sam broke out into laughter. 

"I did not need to know that!" Sam cried. Dean turned a furious shade of red, while Cas just looked a bit smug.

"Alright Adam. Can you stand? Let get you to the bathroom and clean you up so you can properly thank them."

* * *

After getting the toy out, and giving his legs a sponge bath, Nigel helped Adam dress and let him brush his teeth. He went out to the living room where the three men were waiting, while Adam was still busy.

"Now star will probably want to feed you dinner before you go, and you will fucking eat. He has to thank people or he feels bad. Understood?" Nigel said. They all nodded, understanding the importance. Right on queue, Adam came out of the bathroom, smelling fresh and slightly of mint. Nigel took his chance and kissed him right there, making Adam smile and blush.

"I was, I was wondering if you all would stay. For dinner. I have plenty of macaroni and cheese." Adam said shyly.

"Yeah, hey, yeah. We were just talking about being hungry." Dean said, slapping his shoulder. Adam jumped a little, but he understood it as a friendly gesture.

"Alright, everyone please go wash their hands, I'll start heating it up." Adam said, smiling.

Nigel ushered them to the bathroom, and Adam rushed to the fridge. He counted, one, two, three, four, five boxes of macaroni and cheese. He pulled them all out and put the first one in the microwave, when Nigel came up behind him and touched his waist, startling him. Once he realized who it was he relaxed into the touch and leaned back, letting Nigel hold him and kiss his head.

"Why don't you show them your stars? I'll take care of this." Nigel whispered. Adam turned in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you." Adam said. Nigel pressed another kiss to his head and smiled down at him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I- I have something to show you! You have to see, right now." Adam said. He grabbed Deans hand and dragged him, but then spun around and dragged him back to the bathroom. 

"The others have to see too. We'll wait for them." Adam said. Dean nodded.

"You uh... you just gonna hold my hand Adam?"

"Oh, yes. Does it bother you?" Adam asked.

"No! No..." Dean cleared his throat. He rocked on his feet a little before pulling his hand away.

"Actually, yes. It- I'm with Cas, and-"

"Oh I wasn't making a sexual or romantic advance on you Dean. I'm in a relationship with Nigel. I just don't mind holding hands." Adam explained. He stuck out his hand for Dean to hold, and Dean took a deep breath before grabbing it.

"Right, ok." Dean said.

Finally Cas and Sam walked out, Sam holding back a smile and Cas looking smug.

"Dean, are you cheating on me?"

"What?! No! Cas, no! I swear!" He said quickly, yanking his hand away from Adam. Cas grinned and Sam chuckled.

"I was kidding. We could hear you from inside the bathroom. I know you love me Dean." Cas said calmly, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Dean blinked in surprise, but Adam looked almost hurt. He brightened when Sam stuck out his hand.

"I'll hold it. Where are we headed?" Sam asked.

Adam took his hand and smiled, leading them to the observatory. It was a special room he had dedicated to just this, with mattresses laid out on the floor for stargazing purposes. They all laid down and Adam started the projector, then took his spot next to Sam.

They laid there and listened as Adam pointed to certain stars and explained everything about them. They're mythology, size, and distance from earth. He pointed out the planets visible on his projection, and explained what they were made of. He even answered Sams questions enthusiastically. Finally, Adam took a break to just look. Castiel spoke up.

"This reminds me of the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" Adam asked.

"The earth. Before there was light, or fire. Before the beasts roamed. When it was mostly ocean. Just the skies to light the earth." Cas said. Adam looked at him with his mouth open.

"Would you take me there?"

"It would be far greater a trip than I could endure. Going that far back, even for a celestial being takes an enormous amount of strength. I'm sorry Adam, I cannot. But would you like to go to space?" Cas asked.

"I thought you said-"

"I can leave my vessel for a brief moment, protected here with Sam and Dean. I can take my true form across the stars, and project what I'm seeing to your mind. Would you like me to, Adam? It may make you a bit dizzy."

"Yes! I- yes!" Adam said excitedly. Nigel knocked on the door, just as Cas took Adams hand.

"What's going on?" Nigel asked.

"I'm taking Adam to space." Cas said quietly.

"Dean, take care of Jimmy for a moment." Cas said. Dean nodded, and looked over at Sam, before growing caution to the wind and kissing him square on the lips.

"Be careful. Don't go too far." Dean said. He touched Cas' face and Cas smiled and nodded.

"Adam, are you ready?" Cas asked. Adam nodded.

They all watched in awe as a blue glow emitted from Cas' eyes, then his lips, leaving in a fog, rising up through the ceiling. Nigel watched as Adam went limp, and his eyes began to glow blue.

Adam was dizzy, and then he saw black, and then stars. So many stars. So close and some so very far, millions and billions, and galaxies spinning, and Nebula swirling around him in brilliant color. A comet zipped past him in a blaze of light, and a star burst and imploded, starting to gather as a whole new star. A planet twinkled and glowed at him, and it's moons danced. He was flying so far and so fast.

"N-Nigel... I'm an astronaut." Adam breathed.

A tear fell down his cheek as he was jerked back to the present, eyes going back to normal. The swirling blue glow shot back into Cas, making him gasp and sit up, turning and clutching to Dean. Adam sat up too, breathing hard, and Nigel crouched down, crawling across the mattresses to sit with him.

"Are you alright star?"

"There were so many- and they- they all- and there was this eye-shaped formation I've never seen, and a planet, it was- Nigel." Adam breathed in wonder, kissing him quickly. They all smiled.

"I take it you'll be dreaming about that for the rest of your life, little cosmo." Nigel smiled. Adam nodded dreamily.

"Well, dinner is ready. It's Adams favorite. All he ever eats. Literally, the only thing." Nigel said, giving them all stern 'do not question this' looks. They all got up and headed to the kitchen.

Once they had all been seated and had started eating the macaroni and cheese, Dean spoke up.

"So... what else do you eat Adam?" Dean asked. Nigel shot him a look and he shoveled more in.

"I eat broccoli, bran cereal, and honey sandwiches." Adam said pleasantly. Sam snorted and Dean looked baffled.

"I enjoy honey. The molecules are nice." Cas spoke up.

"You don't... you've never had a hamburger before?" Dean asked. Adam thought about it as he swallowed more mac and cheese.

"I think, when I was very young. I didn't like the texture." Adam said. Dean looked personally offended, then defeated.

"Dude... dude, you can't... you got to have a good burger. Just once." Dean pleaded. Adam shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dean, I do not eat hamburgers, or beef." Adam said.

Dean groaned. Sam laughed. Cas and Nigel smiled as they ate more macaroni and cheese.

* * *

"So, you've got our number, and we've got yours. If we're ever in the area again, we'll call you up. You can talk to Sam about space stuff, and Cas can, he can show you space stuff, and... I don't know, I'll bring you a poster or something." Dean said. Adam nodded.

"Thank you for staying for dinner. Dean." Adam stuck out his hand. They shook and Dean seemed pleased.

"Sam." Adam stepped forward, hugging him. Sam seemed surprised, but hugged him back.

"I don't have many friends. I'm glad you became one." Adam said. Sam smiled and hugged him back.

"All of you. You're all my friends. And Cas." Adam said, stepping forward to hug him as well.

"Thank you for taking me to the stars. And showing me angels exist. This completely changes some of my scientific viewpoints. I'll have a lot of research to do." Adam said, drawing back.

"Start with the Bible, it's not entirely accurate, and leaves out some very key details, such as the dinosaurs, and the great darkness, but you can always call if you have questions." Cas said. Adam nodded.

"I will. Thank you for curing me everyone. Goodbye." Adam said prompty, shutting the door. He could hear Sams laugh from the other side and Deans 'what the fuck?' but he didn't answer. Instead he was pushed against the door by Nigels strong hands.

"N-Nigel-"

"I think you were getting a little too close to that 'Sam' boy, I think I have to remind you just how much I love you star." Nigel growled. He kissed his ear, and his jaw, and his neck, moving up until their lips met. Adam opened his mouth willingly, but when Nigels hands wandered down, Adam grabbed them.

"Nigel, I'm... very sore. Do you think we can just make out and go to sleep?"

"Or we could do handjobs and go to sleep." Nigel suggested. He kissed and sucked along Adams neck, making him moan embarrassingly loudly, before pulling away.

"O-Ok, yes, ok." Adam agreed. They were both half naked by the time they entered the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I started shipping Adam/Sam halfway through so... shit. Expect a fluff story on that soon. Hope you enjoyed catboy... ;)


End file.
